Tower of Buttons
What is the Tower of Buttons? The Tower of Buttons, or ToB for short, is a descension based tower in Zone 2. The difficulty is Medium. As the name suggests, this tower is all about buttons. It's also a community tower made by iiEnder_Master. This tower should be completed after you unlock Zone 2. Newcomer's Guide * Floor 1: You will start on a platform between a few wraparounds and a ladder. If you climb the ladder, you will find yourself at the top of the tower standing on a balcony overlooking the entire zone. If you continue the other way, you will find kill brick wraparounds. Try not to touch the kill bricks, because, well, they're kill bricks, and you may want to try using shiftlock for this. After two of these. you will come across another, but slanted. This one is harder, and it's better to aim for the spot where the two platforms meet. From this point, jump onto the large, slanted platform in front of you. before proceeding to the next jump, move to the edge of this platform and know that you will have to climb to get on top of the next brick. This is the same for the next jump as well. Jump to the platform with the kill brick at the end of it and PRESS THE BUTTON. The buttons throughout this tower are important to your success, and if you miss one of them, you will not be able to win the tower. Continue to the next platform without touching the killbrick. Press yourself up against the wall on the next platform (hint: use shift lock), and do the same with the next platform, not touching the kill brick. Jump into the gap between the kill bricks to proceed to the next floor. * Floor 2: '''You'll find yourself in the top corner of the floor, between the tower's wall and a wall of kill bricks. There are pegs sticking out of the tower's wall to jump across. It is best to stay against the wall and jump across these sideways (using shift lock helps). At the end of these, jump onto the next platform, and do a slighty easier kill brick wraparound. Step onto the teleporter. You will be teleported down to where a large kill brick spinner is spinning across the whole floor. You will have to jump across a conveyor to reach the next part. Try to jump over the spinner as much as you can. One strategy to get through this quickly is to aim for the kill bricks, as they do not move, and you will progress across the conveyer quicker, taking (possibly) less damage. '''PRESS THE BUTTON. This button is both important to your progress and winning the tower, and will open up the truss to climb in case you fall off the next part. For the next part, follow the path (hint: use < and > keys), while jumping over the spinner when it comes around. Pay attention so that you don't hit the kill bricks at the end of this floor. * Floor 3: * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: * Floor 9: ''' * '''Floor 10: On this last part, carefully jump onto the spinners, and then, DO NOT jump onto the first platform you encounter on the spinner, as there is an invisible wall between the spinner and the block, instead wait for the spinner to spin nearly a full revolution, and jump on the last block, you meet. Then do a few jumps, complete the wraparound, and on the last section, only jump on the blocks that, underneath, have neon under them. If you completed all of this, congratulations! Music * Ballroom: Hip shop - Deltarune * Floor 1 - 2: Boom Kitty - Danque * Floor 3 - 4: Boom Kitty - 1077 * Floor 5 - 6: Boom Kitty - Saguaro * Floor 7 - 8: Boom Kitty - Pursuit * Floor 9 - 10: Boom Kitty - Badland Gallery 03d3fc33f148f6f5bc402093526f591a.png|ToB's temporary badge. Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 11.03.30 AM.png|ToB's portal with a blue and purple star. ToB.png|The badge obtained from beating ToB. Trivia * Tower of Buttons has the lowest difficulty of descension towers. (As of 2019/09/22). * Tower of Buttons only uses Boom Kitty music. * This is the only tower that has its walls 2 stud thick. * This was reviewed 4 times. ** Review #1: 17/30 from Coatesultimate1 ** Review #2: 19.5/30 from Coatesultimate1 ** Review #3: 24.5/30 from OrbazThePilot ** Review #4: 26.5/30 from OrbazThePilot Continuing from this point You should do Tower of Slanted Anticipation, but do the medium towers you missed first. Category:Zone 2 Category:Medium Category:Spatial System Category:Towers Category:JToH